


Disappearing Act

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Knights poly if you squint, M/M, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: "No, I'm not catching the flu, and if I was sick I definitely wouldn't want to be near you."Ritsu pretended to look hurt, but Izumi saw past his acting right away. Plus he wasn't really in the mood to joke around."Kuma-kun. I...want you to bite me."
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically 2 fics turned into one 🧍🧍 very chaotic and my first time trying to write Knights into a fic together (honestly I wouldn't be mad if you read the first part and not the second)
> 
> Basically had this fic in drafts for like months while uncompleted 
> 
> Not beta read so enjoy the chaos

Everyone knew that Izumi always kept himself as healthy as possible. There wasn't a day he'd give into temptation for something that would make him put weight on. In fact, he was pretty proud of the way he looked, and he knew he looked good, that was just a fact.

But of course he always has to worry himself over something else, or right now, someone else. 

He couldn't count the amount of times Ritsu had tried to sink his teeth into his skin and steal a 'snack' from him. Izumi was never ready for it, and he was a bit weirded out at the thought of...someone drinking his blood. Or leaving any kind of mark on his body. 

It makes him shiver slightly, thinking about his fangs. He wasn't sure if he should be disgusted, honestly he was more concerned than anything. 

Questions like 'how would this affect me' and 'would it hurt' pop up in his mind.

He may or may not have spent time looking up different articles about it. His entire history was him asking things like "what kind of blood do vampires like" and "does it hurt if a vampire bites you" , honestly such a stupid question because obviously Ritsu wanted to drink his blood, but also the biting part made his heart race. But he was curious, so he couldn't help but try to learn to see if he could learn anything.

He even….oh god….he even considered asking Rei Sakuma about it. That's when he knew he was thinking about this way too much.

The silver haired boy sighed and sat back in his chair. He groaned when he looked at the time; Izumi really spent his time doing this when his schedule was already so busy. Izumi decided he'd give himself a week before he would ask Ritsu himself. When he had more time, he'd let the vampire just do it to get over his fear.

When the day came around, Izumi couldn't help but feel nervous. Of course Ritsu caught onto his weird behavior and teased him about it.

"Are you catching the flu Secchan?"

His anger and annoyance showed clearly on his face. 

Ritsu and him were in one of the practice rooms together, a bit earlier than usual so the rest of their unit, Knights, wasn't here yet.

"No, I'm not catching the flu, and if I was sick I definitely wouldn't want to be near you."

Ritsu pretended to look hurt, but Izumi saw past his acting right away. Plus he wasn't really in the mood to joke around.

"Kuma-kun. I...want you to bite me."

This took Ritsu by surprise, obviously he hadn't expected Izumi to just ask him like this. Izumi saw him staring at him, looking to see if this wasn't some sort of trick or something- seriously, did he really think Izumi would toss a joke so casually like this while they were alone in a room?

Ritsu stepped closer to him, slowly. Izumi's heart felt like it would beat out of his chest, his face turning red. It was a little embarrassing, and mixed with his nervous energy he felt like he might pass out, and Ritsu hasn't even touched him yet. 

"Relax."

Ritsu says, his voice soft. He places one hand on Izumi's shoulder and one on his chin. Ritsu's face was unreadable, but he was gentle and it made Izumi's heart jump.

He pushed Izumi's head to the side, making him tilt his head. Izumi let out a surprised breath as he felt Ritsu's lips on his skin, and he shook slightly when he felt his tongue lick against him. 

"Ughh- Kuma-kun, you're disgusting."

Ritsu chuckled at that, smiling against his skin.

"Secchan smells so good~"

Izumi grumbled and he could feel himself turn completely red. Gross. Ritsu was so gross.

Izumi closed his eyes tight when he felt Ritsu open his mouth a little wider, fangs quickly sinking into his skin soon afterwards. Izumi's heart didn't stop beating fast, his mind felt like it was spinning and oh- oh no….

After only ten seconds of Ritsu drinking from him, Izumi started to feel faint. Immediately, Ritsu retracted his fangs and tried to hold Izumi before he hit the floor.

Ritsu placed the body of Izumi on the floor, licking his lips and staring down at him. 

"Ah…"

The last thing Izumi remembers was voices talking above him.

He doesn't dream, but the next time he wakes up he feels himself laying down on a soft bed. It's nice, and he almost just goes back to sleep when he hears four other voices.

"Izumi-chan will wake up soon, it's already been almost two hours...I'm worried for him though, he's been…."

The voice drifts off as it gets farther away. Ah, that's definitely Arashi, she's always worrying about him. They're both so alike, always worrying about the people they love.

Izumi drifts off again for a while until he feels himself able to think clearer. He feels a presence hovering above him, and he can only assume who it could be.

"Nacchan, he's awake."

"Ahh, good! Ritsu-chan, could you get some water?"

He heard Ritsu sigh quietly, but when he opened his eyes, Ritsu was gone.

He looks to the side, Arashi sitting on a chair next to him. She puts her hand against his forehead to check for a fever, then sits back down.

"Ah...Naru-kun...don't make such a big fuss over me, I'm ok."

She gives the other a small smile.

"I know you'd do the same for me if you were in my position."

Of course, she's not wrong. 

"Thank you. I...don't really remember what happened...ah-"

Suddenly, it came back to him. Ritsu's lips on his skin, making him shiver. He's still gross. 

Arashi was about to answer, but a voice interrupted them. Leo pops in right after Ritsu steps in. Tsukasa follows behind, it seems everyone was here to check on him.

"We found Sena on the floor! He looked like he was dead, ahahaha!"

Leo bounces up to Izumi, tossing him sheets up paper.

"See, I was inspired by seeing it so I wrote you a song! It's called "Get Well Soon!", it will help soothe all your pain!"

Izumi's fingers grab the sheets of music on his bed, curiously looking at it. Ritsu approaches him and hands him a bottle of water.

Izumi and Ritsu stare at each other for a little before Ritsu just...walks off.

Sighing, he opens the bottle and takes a drink. Tsukasa fuses with his sleeve before saying anything.

"I see you're feeling better, Sena-senpai, I don't want to bother you so I'll take my leave, don't push yourself too hard."

Tsukasa gives him a short bow and makes his way out, Leo following behind him but also making sure to say goodbye.

Then, it's only Arashi and him again. 

"Is everything ok with you and Ritsu-chan?"

The question was a surprise and he looked over at the other, pink coloring his face. Though before he can say anything, Arashi cuts in.

"Ah, I'm sorry, if you don't feel like telling me right now it's ok. I'm always here for you though, Izumi-chan."

He sighs quietly, a bit relieved. Honestly, he couldn't understand his own thoughts, but he did appreciate the concern. Arashi leans over and kisses his cheek before standing up. 

"I have some stuff to take care of, if you need me just text me~!"

And before he knows it, he's alone again. Izumi took a minute to gather himself before pushing off his sheets and stepping out of bed. 

His first thought when he stepped out of the nurse's office was to find Ritsu. And so, that's what he did.

Izumi finds Ritsu clinging to his childhood friend, Mao Isara. For some reason, this makes him frown as he makes his way over. 

"Kuma-kun."

His voice is demanding, strict and a bit scary. Mao looks up at him and before he can say a word, Izumi grabs Ritsu and dragged him along. Ritsu pouted as he ripped off Mao who he was clinging onto. 

"You're so mean~, if I go missing Maa-kun will be the first to come find me you know."

He drags the other further, then shoves him against a wall.

"Secchan, if you wanted to kiss you could have just asked~"

Izumi wasn't here for jokes or teasing, he's had about enough of the other today.

"You left me on the floor of the practice room!"

"Ah?" 

Ritsu blinks, not sure what to say to that. Maybe he thinks it's funny, which pisses off Izumi further. He gripped Ritsu's shirt tight, pushing him further into the wall.

"You left me! On the dirty floor, and in the nurse's office. Why didn't you just bring me there? You're so lazy."

Again Ritsu only stands there and looks at him and- it's so annoying! He glares at him, but when Ritsu cracks a smirk and a laugh, Izumi lets go of him, surprised. It's like Izumi just told him the funniest joke in the world. Ritsu's laugh pisses him off but it's also not something he hears very often.

"Aaaha, ah….I'm sooo sorry for leaving you on the floor."

Ritsu says this- but it's obvious that he's just teasing him. He's so tired of the other joking around when he's being serious, the annoyance is clearly written on his face.

"Shut up-! Don't test me."

"If you want me to shut up, you'll have to make me shut up."

Izumi grits his teeth, glaring daggers at him. The other boy seemed to be oh-so-amused by this, his red eyes gleaming as he took in Izumi's anger. It's like he was hungry to drink in any emotion he gave him, enjoying every single second while poking at him. 

He didn't understand, why did Ritsu have to tease him all the time? He clearly loves it, was there something he was missing? All this time Izumi thought that they got closer to each other, Ritsu did something else that confused him.

He gave the other a very long stare while frowning. They didn't break eye contact, for what seemed to feel like a very long minute.

A sound comes from a few feet away, forcing Izumi to turn around and look for it. 

He squints, and realized that it's Arashi, who looks like she's just been caught watching them.

"Ah, Izumi-chan...was I interrupting something?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Now he wonders just how long she was standing there for.

"Well obviously, I was just telling-"

Izumi looks over to where Ritsu was standing, only to find no one standing there anymore.

"Great! Look what you did, now I have to go find that little shit again!"

Grumbling, Izumi rudely turned around and left Arashi standing there. A smile appeared on her face, and she shook her head. 

Boys are so stupid.


End file.
